


Last Game of the Season

by Bumblebitch24



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Fluff, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cheerleading, degrading, gang leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebitch24/pseuds/Bumblebitch24
Summary: It was the last game of the season. It was tradition for the cheerleaders to go to Pop’s while there, she gets a shock out of who walks in.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Last Game of the Season

“Hey, Betty!” Veronica yelled after her. She ran up to Betty and asked, “do you wanna go to pop’s with us?”

It’s a tradition for the last game of the season that the inner circle cheerleaders go to pop’s (Even though they really go after every game). The bulldogs winning the game made it more of a celebration, too. This was Betty’s first year as a cheerleader but since she’s Cheryl’s cousin and Veronica’s best friend, she climbed her way to the top quickly. 

“Um. I should really go home and finish my homework.” Betty said.

“Ugh. But that so boring. It’s a tradition, B. You have to.”

Betty thought about it. Her mom would understand. Her mom is always telling her she should make connections as early in life as possible. 

So she said, “ ...ok fine”

Veronica squealed and got a big smile in her face. 

As Betty was coming to a realization of what she just said, Archie Andrews came over. 

Betty used to have a crush on Archie for over a decade and a half. But she recently got over it. She had a suspecting feeling that as soon as she got over her crush, Archie seemed to find an interest in her more. 

“Hey, girls. You going to pop’s?” He asked. When he asked he was mainly looking at Betty. And Veronica was looking at Archie. 

“We are, Archikins. I hope we see you there.” Veronica said. 

He grinned at them and nodded his head. “Well... I’ll see you later.” He turned and ran back to his teammates.

“Oh my god, B. Did you see the way he looked at me? I think he likes me.”

Betty smiled a reassuring smile at Veronica to let her know that it wasn’t in her head.(even though it was)

“Alright, you ready to go?” Veronica asked her.

“Yup.” Betty said.

Betty sent a quick text to her mom while in Veronica’s car. Her mom said it was fine as long as she was back by 12. 

“Do you think the serpents will be there?” Betty asked Veronica. 

“I doubt it. They know we always go after games. Especially for the last game. If they went it would just start a fight. They know that.”

Betty couldn’t help the nervous feeling in her stomach. That was exactly what she was worried about. She definitely didn’t want a fight tonight. 

They finally got to pop’s and found Cheryl and her friends in a booth near the back. Other cheerleaders and football players were in other booths among the diner.

Veronica pulled Betty to the booth Cheryl was sitting in. Betty sat in the side of the booth facing the door. 

Cheryl’s was going over to steps people missed and what they did well in. Veronica always got annoyed when Cheryl talked about cheerleading in non-cheerleading settings. 

Veronica interrupted Cheryl. Betty was surprised by this. “Could we maybe talk about something else. Cant this wait till Monday?” 

Cheryl made a face to let her know she was annoyed. “I guess but when you mess up again, don’t blame me.”

Veronica had a pleased look in her face. “Let’s talk about boys. That’s always an interesting topic. Betty. Who are you crushing on right now.”

Betty did not expect to be put on the spot like this. “No one really.”

“Oh come on.” Cheryl said. “We all know you’re crushing hard on Archie.” 

Veronica snapped her head towards her. “Really?” Veronica had a serious look on her face. Like she was just slapped. 

Betty was quick to shut that down. “No! I might of like a year ago, but definitely not anymore.” Veronica seemed to be pleased with that answer. 

All of that was quickly forgotten as soon as the door jingled. She looked up and saw them.

The serpents.

Not just any serpents. The serpent prince and his right hand men. 

Jughead Jones was infamous for ending fights but never starting them. 

She stared at him and the other girls caught on. 

Cheryl turned backwards to get a look at what Betty was looking at. 

“Ugh. What are those hobos doing here?” She said as they headed back to a table on the other end of the diner.

Jughead sat on the side of the booth that faced to door, same as Betty. 

Other tables had gone quiet with there entrance. He looked around at those tables that were looking at them. They immediately went back to the conversations they were already having. 

He then looked at Betty’s table. He smirked at them. But she knew it was directed at her. She looked down at her nails to not draw any attention to herself. 

“Those ruffians know better than to come here.” Cheryl said.

“I’m sorry, Betty.” Veronica said. “They’re never here on other game days. What a coincidence they would come here when you are?” 

“Yeah.” Betty said “what a coincidence.” 

Betty looked at him again. He threw his head back in laughter at something his friends said.

Betty stayed there till about 9:45. Veronica begged her to stay a little longer. She said that she didn’t want her mom to worry about her. Betty grabbed her back pack and left the diner maintaining eye contact with Jughead until she walked out the door. She smirked to herself as she walked through the parking lot and down a familiar road.

She was waking on a dark road when she heard a faint noise of a motorcycle. She smiled and slowed her pace. 

The motorcycle caught up with her and she stopped and turned to him. He put his kick stand down and took of his helmet. His dark locks flowed out.

“How did you know I was gonna be there?” She asked him.

Jughead grinned and stood up. He walked over to her. 

“I know everything sweetheart. Also my friend told me.”

“You told your friend about us?”

“No, he was at the game with his boyfriend and told me that this blonde that was totally my type would be going to pop’s.”

She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. 

It was messy and sloppy, but so good. His tongue reached into her mouth and she was so pleased with his entry. 

She pulled back to get some air and he leaned down to kiss her neck. 

They were lucky that no one went down this road at this time of night. 

She whispered in his ear, “Please take me home and fuck me.” 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his bike. She got on behind him and he handed her his helmet. He sped down the road and into sunny side trailer park.

They ran to the front door and he quickly pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He pulled her in and pushed her against the door. He kissed down her neck and messed with the hem of her top. 

He pulled her shirt over her head. And kissed down her breasts.

He couldn’t wait anymore and pulled her underwear off and got in his knees and devoured her. 

“Oh, fuck , Juggie.” She said as he sucked her clit. Her leg was over his shoulder for easier access. 

He brought his hand up and pumped two fingers into her pussy. 

“Oh my god. I’m gonna cum.” 

“Cum for me, baby. I want your cum all over my face.” He said pumping his fingers in and out at a deadly pace. 

She moaned and screamed so loud he was kinda scared someone would knock on the door to make sure everything was alright. 

Her cum oozed out of her and he caught every last drop. 

He stood up and picked her up by her legs. He tried to carry her to his bedroom. She could feel the button on his jeans and she grind her sensitive clit on it. She couldn’t help it. 

She grind against him until he couldn’t take it anymore and had to lean her against the wall. 

“You’re such a fucking slut. You can’t wait 2 seconds to fuck me.” They realized quickly in their relationship that she had a degrading kink. He was happy to oblige. 

He reached down and pulled his hard, long cock out and stroked it for a couple seconds and then pushed inside her. She dug her nails in his shoulders to stabilize herself. He thrusted into her over and over again so fast that she was sure she was gonna fall down. 

He kept her up right on the wall as he fucked her into said wall. She had to close her eyes because she was feeling so much pleasure that’s she couldn’t take it.

He slapped her cheek. “Look at me while I fuck you.” 

She moaned so loud and looked right into his eyes. He pulled her off the wall and held her on his cock and walked them over to bed. 

He took off his shirt, pants and shoes. He then took off her skirt but kept on her knee high socks and sneakers. He turned her around so she was laying on her stomach on the bed. He spanked her and said, “Ass up.”

She got on her knees and leaned down to where her breast were flat on the bed and so she could hold onto the other side of the bed. He spanked her 4 times. She squealed after each one. 

He stroked his cock before pushing into her from behind. The position allowed him to get deeper into her. She was so wet and tight. He had to hold back from cumming in in her too fast. 

She moaned into his bed sheets. “Shit. Please don’t stop.” She yelled over and over again. He pulled her by her shoulders and pressed her back to his chest. 

He wrapped his hand around her throat and thrusted into her faster. 

He reached down with his other hand and rubbed her clit. 

“Fuck, Betty. You’ve got such a tight and perfect pussy.” She moaned at his words. Betty loved when he talked dirty to her. 

“Oh Fuck. I’m gonna cum so hard all over your cock.” He smirked at her words. 

He thrusted harder and rubbed faster. 

“You want me to cum in this pussy? I know you want my cum to fill you up.” 

That was it. That was what did it. She came so hard she was sure that she saw stars. His cum shot out of him and deep in her pussy. 

She was breathing so hard and it felt like she would never come down from this high. He picked her up and lied her on the bed. 

He grabbed a wet washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned her up. He got in the bed with her and she turned toward him.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hey” he said and smiled at her. 

“When could we start to tell people about us?” 

He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“You know we can’t. Not for a while. It would be dangerous for the ghoulies to know that I have a weakness and I don’t want anyone messing with you at your school. I’d have to kill them and I don’t want any blood on my hands.” 

She chuckled at his joke(at least she hoped it was a joke). He smiled at her laugh and held his hand on her cheek. 

“I just want everyone to know that you’re mine. And that I’m yours.” Betty said. 

“I know, baby. I love you more than anything.” He said. 

“I love you more than anything, too.”

They had an hour or so before she had to go back. They spent that time cuddling and talking. They were each others favorite person.


End file.
